Secret Training
by Trunksgirl101
Summary: Bra is doing training in secret,? who's training her,? and what is this about a Sayian legend?
1. Default Chapter

ns **Secret Training**   
  
  


**By: Trunksgirl101**   
**Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ and I am not making any profit off this fic.**   
**So with that said on with the story ^__^**

** Bra-9 Pan-9 Trunk-14 Goten-13**   
  
  


** Bra was up in her room watching her brother and her dad spar outside. She was nine years old and had not really trained much. All her dad taught her was to throw a couple of punches, fly and one ki blast. The day he trained her he wasn't in a very good mood so she never asked him to train her again, her mom was always against the fact of Bra training so Bra just tried to please her mother and not train even though it was eating her up inside.**

** Everyone else in the Z crew thinks that she loves to spend time at the mall 24/7, but that's not entirely true. She does love going to the mall but she likes fighting more. No one knows that she watches when her dad and Goku spar so that she can learn new moves. Bra decided to keep this all a secret and let everyone think that she is one of those girls that can't get enough of the mall.**   
  


** "Wow I really think a lot, oh look there goes Pan!"**

** Bra to herself said as she saw Pan through her window going towards her dad's Gravity Room for training.**   
  


** "Yeah, dad can train her but he can't train me......, probably because I don't meet up to his expectations". Bra whispered to herself.**   
  


** "I might as well look in on their practice." Bra said.**   
  


** Bra slowly went down the stairs to avoid being heard, then she went outside and snuck up to one of the windows of the gravity room and peered in. She saw Pan and her dad throwing punches at each other. Bra kind of found it weird that she could keep up with all of it even though she never trained with them.**   


**~~~ (_Flash back)_**   
**_Just the other day Bra remember her dad and Goku sparring, she figured that they weren't using much power because she could stay with all their moves. Later on she asked Trunks if they were fighting at full power, and he gave her a strange look, so she said that she just wanted to know and he said they were going all out._**   
**~~~**

**"I wonder just how strong I really am Bra thought to herself ?"**

**~~~**   
**Bra's Birth:**

**_Vegeta thought that he could feel a really high ki level when the baby (_Bra_) came out of Bulma's stomach, It only lasted for about a second and then it was gone. _**_(Then he thought back to a legend that he had heard once. It said , The choosen one will have deep purple eyes and the hair shall become a yellowish white "One with incredible powers will save us all even if we all fall the chosen one will save us all"...)_   
**_ Over the years he thought that maybe Bra had a lot of power but he never sensed anything, plus she always acted like her mother so he thought her power was nothing special and decided to not train her because she didn't seem interested._**

**~~~**

** "I guess I better get back into the house before I get caught, but once Pan is done we have some talking to do."**

**`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Bra went back into the house and read some magazines waiting for Pan and her Father to finish.**   
  


** Bra looked up from her magazine and outside the window. She realized Pan and her dad were done with their training. She decided to let Pan take a shower before she told Pan her plan.**   
  


** Pan was finished taking her shower and walked back to Bra's room because she was spending the night over Bra's house. When she entered the room she knew Bra was up to something because she could see the almost Vegeta- like smirk on her face.**   
  


** "Ok Bra what is it now?" Pan asked**   


** "Pan you sound like I'm up to something" Bra said putting an innocent look on her face.**   


** "Please Bra, I know you all to well, now tell me what it is? Pan asked.**

** " Ok since you asked, I was wondering...... Bra said as she walked up to close her door,if you would help me train in private so I can show Daddy and Trunks that I am very capable of fighting."**

** "Hmmm......, I might do it." Pan replied.**   


** "But, what do I get out of it." Pan asked.**   


** "You get to train me plus you are my best friend, RIGHT." Bra said.**   


** "Fine I'll do it, but mainly because I'm sooo nice." Pan said.**   


** "Ok Bra If you want your plan to work I can show you everything your dad teaches me after we train." Pan said.**   


** "Pan how about we go down to the gravity room when everyone is sleep." Bra said.**

** "All right I'm up for that." Pan said.**   
**_____________________________________________________________**   
  
  


** Later that night Pan and Bra watched everyone go to bed. They waited about 15 minutes to make sure they stayed sleep.**

** Then Bra and Pan slowly crept down the stairs making sure they were not heard. Bra had on blue t-shirt and blue sweat pants. Pan had on a orange t-shirt, navy blue sweat pants and her favorite orange bandana.**

** They finally got to the gravity machine and they went in.**

** Pan had to see what the highest gravity that Bra could stand up in so she turn it up. Pan was pushing the button that was now on 100x's earths gravity and Bra didn't seem to be having a problem standing up so she just decided to stop pushing the button and train at 100x's earths gravity.**   


** It had been a little over 2 hours and Bra was learning fast. Bra was at Pan level and now learning what Pan did when she was training with Vegeta.**   


** "Wow, Bra, I have never seen anyone pick up on training that fast in my entire life!" Pan exclaimed.**   


** "Thanks Pan." Bra said.**   


** "Hey Bra let's use the showers in the gravity room then we can go back to your room." Pan said.**   


** After the two girls got out of the shower they put on their night clothes and walked to the hamper in the house to put their old clothes in it.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   


** "Pan, that was fun." Bra said**

** "Yeah it was Bra, but I can't believe that your already at my level." Pan said**

** "Pan, we can meet in the woods so you can teach me what you learn from daddy?" Bra asked.**   


** "Ok, this will be fun, it's like some secret operation" Pan said as they both drifted off to sleep.**   
****   
**** ****

****   
_That was my first chapter, I'm doing somthing a little different from some other fics so read on, and please REVIEW!_


	2. Trainings

ns2 Chapter 2 

****   
**** ****

**By: Trunksgirl101**   
**Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ and I am not making any profit off this fic.**   
**So with that said on with the story, thanks for the reviews. ^__^**   
**** ****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
  
  
  


** The next day was Saturday, both girls flew to the woods so they could train after Vegeta finished training Pan.**   
  


** "Okay Bra your dad showed me a new ki blast and some moves, the first thing I think that you should do is power up." Pan said.**   
  


** Bra powered up to what she knew she could do, her ki was as high as Pan's, but Pan sensed something weird about her ki like she had some sort of hidden power _(like Gohan but a little different)_ that was locked inside of her and needed to burst out.**   
  
  


** Pan showed her the moves which Bra easily picked up on.**   


** "Bra I don't know how long I will be able to train you because I am still learning and you can fight as good as me now." Pan said**   


** "I think you should ask your dad if he would train you with me." Pan stated.**   
  


** "Ok Pan I will probably ask, but just train me so that I can perfect my skills and get faster so I can make sure he just won't laugh at me and tell me to go to the mall or something." Bra said.**   
  


** "All right Bra." Pan said**   
  
  


** "Tomorrow after school meet me here in the woods ok." Pan said**   
  


** "All right Pan bye!" Bra said.**   


** "Bye Bra!" Pan said as she waved to her friend that was flying off.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
  
  


** When Bra got home she tried to sneak into the house but her mom saw her.**   
  


** "Oh my Gosh! Bra, what have you done to yourself," Bulma said, seeing a girl with dirt almost all over her.**   
  


** "Mom......, y-you see me and Pan were playing and I accidentally fell into the mud." Bra explained. _( Please by my excuse) Bra pleaded to herself._**   
  


** "Hm, okay fine, go upstairs and get cleaned up dinner will be ready soon" Bulma said as she left towards the kitchen.**   
  
  


** Bra went to her room and prepared to take her shower, Thanking Dende that she had a bathroom in her room so that she did not have to risk getting caught again by her father or brother.**   
  
  


** After Bra's shower she put on her regular clothes, A_ blue tank top that had princess written across it in baby blue. Then she put on some tan kaki capri's with the word princess in baby blue written along the bottom of the left kaki and was prepared to go down and eat dinner_.**   
  
  


** She noticed that after she had been training for the past few days she has gotten hungrier, almost to the point were she eats like her brother and father, but she is a very good actor and pretends to eat as much as she did before she trained and she sneaked downstairs in the middle of the night to get the amount of food that she really needed.**   
  


** "Bra dinner's ready Bulma yelled."**   


** "Coming," Bra responded.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
  
  


** At the dinner table the Briefs family gathered to eat their meal until Vegeta asked, "brat...er Bra, for a half sayian I can't believe how little you eat. Vegeta stated.**   


** "I guess I just don't get as hungry as you and Trunks daddy" Bra saidfluttering her eyebrows trying to get his attention off of her_._**   


** Vegeta just grunted and continued eating. As Bra watched her dad eat out of the corner of her eye she thought to herself _( Soon daddy you will find out lots of thinks you did not know about me, but you will just as soon as me and Pan reach super sayian, she said peering into his thoughts with her secret power that not even Pan knew about.)_**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**   


**THE NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL:******

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

********

** "Pan, we can both almost reach the super saiyan level, we just need something to motivate us and make it click." Bra said.**   
**** ****

** " Your right Bra," Pan said as they were flying to the spot in the woods were they usually trained.**

********

** "Pan, I remember my dad saying something about you have to be mad or determined to do something and then you just snap." Bra said.**   
**** ****

** " I know, I can think of how nobody thinks that I am not capable of going super sayian and how I want to prove them wrong" Pan said powering up.**   
**** ****

** " Good Pan come on I can feel that your almost there." Bra said.**   
****

** _Pan was thinking about how Trunks and Goten teased her and said she would never go super sayian and how her parents said maybe it's for the best that you can't and her grandma Chi- Chi said at least I won't have another monster in my house._**

** Those thoughts seemed to have did it because Pan started screaming and then snapped, she had finally become.....a super sayian.**

********

** "Yeah Pan you did it." Bra said.**   
**** ****

** They both started screaming and hugging.**   
**** ****

** "Well Bra you do know now it is your turn to try" Pan said smirking.**

********

** "I know Bra," said while powering up.**

****   
**_ Then Bra started thinking of how everyone trained and left her out, how her dad was never really that proud of her because she never fought even though she knew he loved her, how Trunks teased her because he said she was a weakling._**

** "It's time to prove them wrong!" Bra said as she screamed.**   
**** ****

** She turned super sayian of course, but what was really unexpected was the new powers that she had released Bra's hair went from Gold to a yellowish- white and her eyes turned dark purple.**   
****

** Both Pan and Bra celebrated their accomplishments.******

****   
** "Bra I don't know what exactly you turned into, but I guess it's just another form of super sayian" Pan said not really knowing how to explain it.**   
**** ****

** "I guess that could be it." Bra said.**   
**** ****

****   
** "Hey Pan," Bra said.******

********

** "Yeah Bra," Pan said**   
**** ****

** "Do you want to see something really cool that I just figured out how to do?" Bra said while smirking evilly.**   
**** ****

** "Sure Bra." Pan said.**   
**** ****

** "Ok watch this" Bra said as she looked at a tree and bent it in half and throwing it among the ground.**   
**** ****

** "Wow Bra you have telekinesis" _(Move things with your mind)_ , Pan said.**   
**** ****

** "That's not all Pan I can also read peoples minds and heal peoples wounds by putting two fingers on their forehead." Bra said.**   
**** ****

** "Wow! that's cool, I knew I sensed some kind of mysterious power from you." Pan said.**

____________________________________________________________   


"**This is Dende, Piccolo I need you to gather up the rest of the Z fighters because I sense something evil approaching earth that will come in about 2 months." Dende said.**   
**** ****

** " All right Dende we're on our way." Piccolo said.******

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**AT THE LOOKOUT:******

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   


****   
** "All right Dende what was so important that you had to ruin my training session?" Vegeta asked.**

********

** "Well I am going to tell you that." Dende said.******

****   
** "Ok, I can sense something evil coming to earth, I don't know how strong it is or why it is coming but It is due to arrive 2n months from now. When I tried to sense a power level earlier It seemed to be a higher than Goku's. So what I'm suggesting is that you all train because this was kind of an unstable reading. Well that 's all I have to tell you."**   
**** ****

** "Ok Bye they all" said heading out of the lookout.**   
**____________________________________________________________**

****   
****   
** The Briefs family along with the Son family went to Capsule Corps.**   
**** ****

** "Vegeta we need to be able to use your gravity room if we want to train for the evil thing coming to earth." Goku said.**   
**** ****

** " Gr.... fine." Vegeta said as he saw Bulma give him a hard stare.**   


****   
** "I think that all of the Sayians should fight because they are the strongest and I'm guessing this person or thing is probably bringing an army too so we need to train all of you, even you Bra, I know you don't like to train but it's for the best." Vegeta said.**

****   
********

** "Ok daddy." Bra said while her and Pan turned towards each other and secretly smiled knowing that they were about as strong as Trunks and Goten.**

********

** "I think we should get started training." Goku said. "Bra and Pan you should go to the gravity room and let Vegeta train you because you two aren't that experienced." Goku said.**

********

** "Ok", the two girls said as they followed Vegeta out to the gravity room.**

********

** "All right let's split into sparring groups, Trunks and Goten and me and Gohan." Goku said. "Now let's go in the backyard and train." Goku said and they headed to the backyard.**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
****

** They had just arrived in the gravity room and Vegeta was sparring with Pan and telling her what to improve on. The gravity room was up to 100x's Earth's gravity.**

********

** "Hey Vegeta want to see something really cool that I can do?" Pan asked.**   
**** ****

** "Sure kid." Vegeta said.**   
**** ****

** Pan started powering up and then turned super sayian.**   
**** ****

** "Good job kid so you have been training after all, to bad Bra can't do that." Vegeta said.**

****   
**_ "That's what he thinks_." Bra said in her mind.**

** "Pan go on a break, Bra come over here, all right now we are going to start with the basics, how to throw a punch" Vegeta said as he was doing the motions of punching.**   
**** ****

** "Dad can we skip the basics and go straight to sparring," Bra said while punching her dad in the stomach. "_I bet you think I know how to throw a punch now." _Bra laughed silently to her self as she watched her father get off of the floor.**

********

** "Oh, is that how you want to play" Vegeta said as he started to raise the gravity level, he knew Pan in the corner could handle up to 400x's Earth's gravity, and to pay his daughter back he pushed it up exactly to that level.**

****   
** Bra was struggling to get up. _She saw her dad by the control panel laughing at her_, then she said, "Ok daddy if that's how you want to be then I will just have to go to a higher level." Bra said.******

********

** After she said that word Vegeta immediately stop laughing to watch her. Bra began to power up then she powered up _just before_ she turned to the weird super saiyan and she started jumping up and down. Vegeta was just down right shocked, he looked at Pan and then Bra and said," Did I miss something" as Bra began running laps around the gravity room and Pan was laughing because of the funny face Vegeta was making.**   
****   
**** ****

****   
**_ More to come Next Time, and please don't forget to REVIEW!_**   
**__**   
**__**   
**__**


End file.
